


The Sour Taste Of Defeat

by Psyga315



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Art, International Fanworks Day 2015, Sour Patch Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the famous "I am no man" scene with a different sort of light. You can thank a gif image for this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sour Taste Of Defeat

“No man can kill me!” The Witch King declared. His opponent took off his… _her_ helmet.

“I am no man.” She said. The Witch King held up his hand.

“Time out, time out. Gotta eat my snacks.” He took out a bag of Sour Patch Kids and shook them into his mouth. As they entered, his helmet collapsed in on itself. “SO… SOOOOOUUUUUUR!” And he fell to the floor. Dead.

“… What?” Éowyn muttered.

“Well, he _did_ say no _man_ can kill him. Guess gummies did the trick.” Pippin said.

“B-but I was supposed to kill- Oh, screw it.” Éowyn said.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at [this image](http://i.imgur.com/zEAn3fj.gif) and I couldn't resist writing out a story.


End file.
